Mystictale
by EnderTheWerewolf
Summary: Join our characters through their adventure in the underground. But what will happened when they leave? Come find out! Drama,Romance And Bloodshed!
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later...

201X.

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return

...

* * *

A human falls from a hole high above and lands on a bed of golden flowers that cushions their fall.

When they get up a gaze is felt from behind them, but nothing is there except a small yellow flower with a smile and two glowing red lights behind it.

"Howdy!" The flower exclaimed.

"I'm Lily, Lily the flower!"

It said happily, "You're new to the underground aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly everything turned black besides the flower and the human. Then out of nowhere a small red cartoon like heart appeared in front of the human.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being, Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." It explained.

"What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" It said happily.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... "friendliness pellets." It explained.

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" It exclaimed.

As instructed the human moved their SOUL into the pellets, but instead of it feeling nice the human felt a wave of intense pain throughout their body and they collapsed onto the ground in pain.

"You IDIOT!" The flower yelled.

"In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!" It yelled.

"Friendliness pellets" surrounded the human in a ring.

"DIE!" The flower laughed and they started closing in.

But just as they hit the SOUL the human was healed and the flower was hit by a ball of magic energy that sent it flying.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." a gentle voice said. A tall woman stepped forward who looked human but upon closer inspection she had black wolf ears and a black wolf tail that matched her hair.

"Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am **MARIA**, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down." she explained to the human.

"You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you though the catacombs" Then everything turned back to normal and she walked through a doorway.

"Well that was fun to watch." a voiced echoed through the room.

The human looked around the room to search for the source of the voice but all they saw was the red glowing lights from before but this time they were moving towards the human slowly, but then they disappeared.

"You're pretty different for a human y'know." the voice whispered from right behind them.

They turned around quickly and they saw a ghostly... Human? But they weren't human. They looked human but had red wolf ears and a red wolf tail that matched their hair and seemed to be a male.

"Shocked? It's always like that with humans." He said.

"So can you speak or what? Because you haven't said a word to anyone yet." He asked the human.

"...Y-Yes" The human replied meekly.

"So what is your gender? I have seen humans who are male,female or neither, so what are you?" He asked once more.

"W-Well i'm female." She replied quietly again.

"B-But what are you? Human or Monster?" She asked the ghost.

"Good question, i'm half monster and half human. My mother was human and my father was a monster." He explained to her.

"Anyways, my name is Jason i was the first one to fall into the underground." He told her.

"N-Nice to meet you Jason i'm J-Jess and i'm human." She replied.

"Nice to meet you too Jess, you should probably get going and follow her." He said to her.

She then started walking the same way Maria went he floated after her. After a bit of walking she stopped at a glowing yellow star.

"_**The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.**_" He narrated.

A warm feeling washed over her and she felt good as new. After that she proceeded up a staircase and into a room with Maria.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." Maria then walks across the second and fourth row of switches and flips a lever which makes the door open.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them" She explained once more then proceeded to the next room.

Jess then walks up to a sign next to the doorway and squints at it.

"I can't read this language its written in." She said

"It says:_ Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle_ road." He explained to her

They then followed where Maria went.

"To make progress here you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, i have labeled the ones you need to flip" Maria told her

Jess then walked over to the first switched and flipped it. After flipping it she walked to the next one and flipped that one.

"Splendid! i'm so proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room." Maria exclaimed

Maria then leaves the room and Jess follows her.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy" She explained to Jess once more

The area once again turned black and the FIGHT sequence began.

**[CHECK]**

"_**A cotton heart and a button eye, you are the apple of my eye.**" _Jason said

**[TALK]**

"_**You talk to the dummy... It doesn't seem much for conversation. MARIA seems happy with you.**_" Jason narrated once more

**YOU WON!**

**You earned 0 XP and 0 gold**

The battle sequence then ended.

"Ah, very good! You are very good." Maria said then exited the room.

Jess then followed her.

"There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?" Maria said to Jess before continuing on.

Jess followed her once more and after turning a corner everything went black again.

"_**Froggit attacks you**_." Jason explained to Jess

**[CHECK]**

"**_Life is difficult for this enemy._**" Jason whispered to Jess

Maria walks over and glares at the Froggit until it leaves. Jess then follows and looks at another sign.

"_The western room is the eastern room's blueprint_." Jason explained to her.

Jess then continued going until she reached Maria.

"This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment." Maria told Jess while holding out a hand to her.

Jess took her hand and Maria navigated them through the spikes safely.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." Maria said before going to the next room.

Jess once again went after her and found herself in a long room with a single pillar in it.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you. ...I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself." Maria told her then clapped and the room went dark for a moment. When it came back she was gone.

Jess then started walking through the room.

"Usually when humans come down here the first thing they do is try to fight the monsters they encounter, but your didn't try to fight at all, why?" Jason asked her while following.

"I've just never been a violent person i guess." She replied.

They finally reached the end of the room and Maria stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, i did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the entire time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. ...To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" She then walked away, leaving Jess in the room.

Jess then took out the phone and called Maria.

**[RING]**

**[FLIRT]**

"Jess! What the heck that's my mom!" Jason yelled.

"...huh? Oh, heh... heh... Ha ha ha! How adorable... I could just pinch your cheek! You can certainly find better than an old woman like me." Maria then hung up.

**15 minutes later**

"Are you just gonna stay in this room?" Jason asked her.

"She said to wait in this room so i'm waiting for her" Jess replied.

"Just get going, i'll tell guide you on where to go" Jason told her.

Jess then stood up and walked into the next room.

**[RING]**

"Hell? This is MARIA. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that i have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" Click...

"Ribbit, ribbit" The Froggit croaked.

"_Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you **ACT **a certain way or **FIGHT **until you almost defeat them... They might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please... Use some **MERCY **human._" Jason translated for her.

"Ribbit" The Froggit croaked once more.

Jess once again approached the glowing yellow star.

"_**Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination**_" Jason narrated again.

Jess once more felt the warm feeling come over her.

The area went black once more.

"_**Whimsun approached meekly!**_" Jason told her.

**[CONSOLE]**

"_**Halfway through your first word, Whimsun bursts into tears and runs away.**_" Jason explained.

**YOU WON!**

**You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**

Jess then entered the room at the top. And approached the candy bowl.

"It says: _Take one._" Jason told her.

Jess takes a piece.

"_**You took a piece of candy.**_" Jason Narrated.

She takes another.

"_**You took more candy. how disgusting...**_" Jason said.

Jess takes another one.

"_**You took another piece. You feel like the scum of the earth...**_" Jason told her.

She takes one more.

"_**You took too much too fast. The candy spills onto the floor.**_" Jason explained to her.

"_**Look at what you've done.**_" Jason said to her.


	2. Chapter 2

After that candy fiasco they left the room and ran into another Froggit.

"_**Froggit hopped close!**_" Jason narrated.

**[COMPLIMENT]**

"_**Froggit didn't understand what you said but was flattered anyway**_" Jason told Jess.

**[SPARE]**

**YOU WON!**

**You earned 0 XP and 3 gold.**

After defeating the Froggit they entered the next room where it looked normal. Jess walked forward and ended up falling through the ground and landing on some leaves below her. Jason started laughing and almost started crying because of how funny he found it to be. Jess just started ignoring him and went up the vent. After getting out of there she walked into the next room.

**[RING]**

"Hello? This is MARIA. For no reason in particular... Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?" Maria asked her.

"Butterscotch" Jess replied.

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" Maria said happily.

**Click...**

Jess then took one step forward and immediately got another call.

**[RING]**

"Hello? This is MARIA. You do not DISLIKE cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but... Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?" Maria asked.

"Not at all!" Jess replied once more.

"Right, right, i understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." Maria said before hanging up.

**Click...**

Jess then continued forwards and walked right past a sign on the way.

"_Three out of four grey recommend you push them._" Jason told her.

Jess then pushed the rock onto the pressure plate in front of it and the spikes ahead of it retracted. Jess then walked into the next room, only to fall down again. Jason just snickered.

"The sign down there says:_Please don't step on the leaves._" Jason told her once more.

Jess then proceeded up the vent and followed the path she saw under the room.

After getting through that room she pushed two more rocks and was about to move the third when...

"WHOA there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?" The rock asked her.

"I-I'm sorry, i just need you to move over" Jess told the rock.

"HMM? So you're ASKIN' me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin." The rock replied.

The rock then moved forward a few inches and stopped.

"U-Uh could you move some more?" Jess asked it.

"HMM? You want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this?" The rock asked before moving an inch towards the far wall.

"That w-was the wrong direction" Jess told the rock.

"HMM? That was the wrong direction? Okay, think i got it." The rock told her before finally moving onto the pressure plate.

Jess then walked over to the bridge where the spikes have retracted, only for the spikes to come back up as she got close. Jess then went back to the rock clearly a bit frustrated.

"You need to stay on the pressure plate." She said to the rock.

"HMM? You wanted me to STAY there? You're giving me a real workout." The rock then once again went onto the pressure plate.

Jess walked back to the bridge and finally walked over it. After going to the next room the room turned black again.

"_**You tripped into a line of Moldsmals.**_" Jason narrated again.

**[SPARE]**

**YOU WON!**

**You earned 0 XP and** **4**** gold.**

After the battle Jess continued forward until she reached another glowing star. She approached it and felt the comforting warmth once more.

"_**Knowing the mouse might one day leave it's hole and get the cheese... It fills you with determination**_" Jason told her.

"That cheese has been there for years now." Jason said as they left the room."...Are you going to ignore me forever?" Jason asked while floating in front of her.

After asking that Jess suddenly got closer to his face. Jason's face turned red and he backed away quickly.

"Don't do that you idiot..." Jason told her.

They proceeded to the next room where they found a ghost sleeping on some leaves.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzz... Are they gone yet? zzzzzzz..." It mumbled.

"_**This ghost keeps saying Z out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep**_." Jason explained.

**Move it with force?**

**[YES]**

The room turned black as Jess entered a battle with the ghost. Surprisingly it looked sad.

"_**Here comes Snowy.**_" Jason narrated again.

**[CHECK]**

"**_This ghost doesn't seem to have a sense of humor_**" Jason whispered to her.

"Oh, i'm REAL funny." The ghost responded.

"It can hear me?" Jason was clearly confused by this and lost focus for a moment.

Jess meanwhile was getting hit from all sides by the ghosts tears.

**[CHEER]**

Jess gave the ghost a patient smile.

"Heh..." The ghost chuckled, it's mood improved.

Jess made it through the ghosts next attack, only getting hit once or twice.

**[CHEER]**

Jess told the ghost a little joke.

"Heh heh..." It's mood improved more.

On the next attack there were only words that said "_REALLY NOT FEELIN UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY._"

**[CHEER]**

Jason finally regained his focus and told Jess "_**Snowy wants to show you something.**_"

"Let me try..." The ghost's tears went up and created a hat on her head. "I call it dapper snow. Do you like it..." It asked.

"_**Snowy eagerly awaits your response.**_" Jason told Jess.

**[CHEER]**

"oh gee..." The room went back to normal. "I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around. But today i met somebody nice... ...Oh, i'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way" The ghost then vanished.

After continuing to the next room Jess found two spider webs. She put seven gold in the web on the left and a spider crawled down that gave her a donut.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

After making her way through the ruins Jess ended up in a room with a large tree.

"Oh dear, that took longer than i thought it would." Jess heard Maria's voice say.

**Ring...**

Maria then noticed Jess and ran over to her.

* * *

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? There, There, I will heal you." Maria's hands then had a green glow around them. As her hands hovered over Jess she felt the same warmth she felt from the stars. "I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this. Err... Well, I suppose i cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" Maria then turned around and walked into a house.

Jess followed her and stopped at another glowing star.

"_**Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.**_" Jason told her.

"Do you smell that?" Maria asked as Jess entered the house. "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So i will hold off on snail pie tonight. Here i have another surprise for you." Maria then grabbed Jess's hand and lead her into a hallway on the right, she then stopped in front of a door.

"A room of your own. I hope you like it!" Maria then pat Jess's head. "Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!" Maria then hurried off.

Jess entered the room and it looked like a normal child's room, the first thing Jess did was lay down on the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

After staring at the ceiling for a few hours Jason looked at Jess. He then got up and walked over to her, he stood there for a minute before entering her body and taking control of it. He stood up before falling over.

"Ow... I'm not used to this anymore." Jason said to himself.

He then walked out of the room and into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and took out a name brand chocolate bar before he started eating it. He heard a gasp from behind him which made him jump a little bit

"Oh.. My child i did not realize you liked that brand of chocolate... For a moment i thought you were someone else.." Jason didn't turn around, he just stood there and listened. "Sometimes you remind me of them... Please go back to sleep after your done." Maria then left the kitchen and returned to her room. Jason stood there for a moment before finishing the chocolate bar, he then returned to the room and laid down. After lying down for a moment he left Jess's body and laid down on the ground before closing his eyes.

* * *

**A Few More Hours Later**

* * *

Jess woke up to the smell of pie and when she looked around she found it, on the ground there was one slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. But she couldn't find Jason anywhere. Then Jason suddenly walked through the wall and into the room.

"O-Oh good morning Jess..." Jason said but he sounded gloomy. Jess noticed around his eyes were red.

"Have you been crying?" She asked. Jason flinched at this question. "I can always tell when someone has been crying..." Jess told him.

Jason stood there for a moment before responding. "What are you talking about? I'm fine!" He told her.

Jess then suddenly hugged him which somehow worked even though he was a ghost. "I can tell something is wrong... Just tell me." Jess whispered to him. Jason then started crying into her shoulder as she hugged him, she had managed to break down his walls. After a few minutes he stopped and pulled away from her.

"Thanks Jess... I'm sorry you had to see that..." Jason said while looking down.

Jess just smiled and responded. "It's alright, i have dealt with the same thing."

Jason hugged her one more time as thanks before getting up and leaving the room. Jess was surprised by his sudden hug and after he left her face turned red until she shook her head and got up. Jess went into the dining room where Maria was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace while reading. She looked around to make sure Jason wasn't there and approached her.

"Up already, I see? Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books i want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education." She told Jess. "This may come as a surprise to you... But i have always wanted to be a teacher. ...Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL. I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something? What is it?" She asked the young child.

"D-Did Jason ever cry about something when he was alone that he didn't tell you about?" Jess asked while looking away.

Everything went quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of fire. Until Maria spoke up.

"W-Where did you hear that name my child?" Maria asked her.

"I over heard a monster talk about him..." Jess responded with a lie.

Maria sighed before talking. "Yes... Sometimes we would hear him, he never told us why so we assumed it was private." She told Jess. "Anything else you need?" Maria asked

"W-When can i go home?" Jess asked reluctantly.

"T-This IS your home now" Maria responded.

After asking a few more times Maria responded. "...I have to do something. Stay here." She then got up and walked out of the room.

Before following her Jess went to the star outside once more. Jess then followed her down the stairs and found herself in a long purple hallway with Maria standing there.

"You wish to know how to return "home," do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." Maria told her sternly before going further down the hallway.

Jess followed her before stopping again.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. They come. They leave. They die." Maria told Jess. "You naive child. If you leave the RUINS... They... **WILLIAM...** Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? ...Go to your room" She said once more.

Jess follows once more and stops again after catching up.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning" Maria said sternly again.

Jess followed her before stopping in a room with a large door, which Maria was standing in front of.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself..." She said. "Prove to me you are strong enough to survive" She told Jess before everything went black once more.

"_**Maria blocks the way.**_" Jason narrated.

**[CHECK]**

"**Maria - ATK 80 DEF 80 Knows best for you.**" Jason told Jess.

Maria begins attacking with fire which grazes Jess a few times 12/20 HP.

**[TALK]**

"_**You couldn't think of any conversation topics.**_" Jason told her again.

Maria attacks with more fire, some of which hit Jess directly and some that graze her 4/20 HP.

Jess eats a piece of monster candy to heal.

More fire comes towards her which she dodges.

Jess keeps sparing Maria until eventually...

"I know you want to go home, but... But please... Go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but... We can have a good life here. Why are you making this so difficult?" Maria looked sad. "Please, go upstairs. Ha ha... Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child. No, i understand." Maria said to Jess. "You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside." Everything goes back to normal.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins... I will not stop you. However, when you leave... Please do not come back. I hope you understand." Maria hugs Jess. "Goodbye, my child." She then walks away.

After going through the door Jess ends up in a room with nothing but a patch of grass and a small flower on it.

"Clever. Verrrrryyy clever. You think you're real smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person." It said to Jess. "Hee hee hee... I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?" It asked her. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world... ...And let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this worlds future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting" It laughed before disappearing into the ground.

Jess then walked past the grass and entered a door.

...

* * *

**Mystictale**

**The Beginning**

* * *

**What Will Come Next?**


End file.
